The Misguided Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: As she recovers from a broken heart, Daphne realizes that she's fallen in love with someone seemingly unattainable. But when she confesses her feelings to a trusted friend she finds herself the victim of what she thinks is a cruel April Fool's Day joke. Until the truth comes from someone completely unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

It was truly the worst night of Daphne's life. Tears stung her eyes as she entered the Elliot Bay Towers and she found that the rain which had soaked her to the skin no longer bothered her. For it wasn't her clothes but her heart that was in need of warmth.

How could this have happened? Things were going so well!

She'd been seeing Mark for nearly three months and for the first time in her life, she was happy. Mark Harrison was everything she'd ever wanted in a man. He was sweet, kind, thoughtful and oh so handsome.

But little did she know that he would choose what he'd promised to be the most romantic night of her life to shatter her heart into a million pieces; pieces that she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to pick up.

And worse, she had no idea that losing someone she loved would hurt this much.

Her eyes blurred with tears as she unlocked the door to Frasier's condo and she found it hard to control her trembling hands.

Silently she prayed that no one was home. Frasier and Martin were the last people she wanted to see. She loved them dearly, but Frasier was sure to hand out advice on how to soothe her broken heart. She knew he meant well, but she simply wasn't in the mood for his analytical musings of life.

And Martin was almost as bad with his well-intended attempt at assuring her that one day she'd find the right man. He'd been saying that for years and as much as she wanted to believe it, she was beginning to think that it was just his way of showing kindness and concern.

As she opened the door, the empty living room beckoned, causing a rush of relief to come over her. Brushing the tears from her cheeks, she took a hot shower, scrubbing every inch of her body. But even the soapy water did little to soothe her, and instead mixed with her seemingly endless tears. Like her love life, she watched it slowly make its way down the drain.

She dried herself off and changed into her pajamas and plush robe, eager to make a cup of tea. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the sofa with a romance novel and attempt to forget her pain, if only for a little while. But the bittersweet story beneath her fingertips only upset her more.

She was mere moments from giving up on relaxing on the sofa to fall asleep in her lonely bed, when the doorbell rang. And with some annoyance she went to answer it.

Most likely it was Roz, stopping by with an endless story about her latest man. It could be just what Daphne needed, for only Roz would truly understand what it felt like to be _dumped_ as she so eloquently put it. The thought made Daphne's eyes roll. However it wouldn't be so terrible if it were Roz standing outside of her door. But she wasn't in the mood for her friend either.

It was best if she remained alone, although at this rate she'd quickly be getting used to the feeling. Once more the tears streamed down her cheeks and she opened the door making no attempt to brush them away.

Her spirits rose, albeit only slightly when she saw Frasier's handsome younger brother standing in the hallway.

"Oh... Dr. Crane. Hello."

"Hello Daphne. I'm sorry to bother you. I just-."

Niles stopped speaking, his smile disappearing when he saw her distraught expression and he was at her side in an instant.

"Dear God, what's happened?"

She sighed at the gentle way he took her hand. He was always the perfect gentleman and such a wonderful friend.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. If you've come to see your brother and father, I'm afraid they aren't home. I'm here by meself, which I suppose is what my life will be like from now on."

When her voice broke, she turned away, ashamed to let him see her crying. Mark was just a man, after all. He wasn't anything special, just someone she'd met in the park on a beautiful clear day. An ordinary man who was thoughtful enough to buy her flowers from a flower vendor mere seconds after he'd met her. The memory made her tears fall even faster.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane." She said again. "I suppose I'm not very good company."

He moved closer and brushed the tears from her cheek with his fingertips.

"What happened?"

Daphne sighed deeply, determined not to become even more upset. But when she saw the genuine concern in his eyes she collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles rubbed her back so soothingly that the sweet gesture only made her cry harder. And in response, he held her even closer. After what seemed like forever, she slowly lifted her head and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What's gotten you so upset?" He asked softly. "Is it Roz? Dad? Frasier?"

"No..." She nodded. "It's not your family."

He sighed deeply. "I should have known. You've have a fight with your mother, haven't you? Daphne, I'm so sorry. I know how difficult it must be. Come here."

She was in his arms again, her heart racing as the scent of his cologne wafted under her nose. Her cheek resting against his chest, she sighed at the touch of his fingers running through her hair.

"Thank you Dr. Crane, but it's not me mum at all. Actually it's... Oh, it's silly to even talk about."

"Daphne, something or someone's obviously hurt you a great deal and I can't stand to see you this way. Now I understand if you don't want to talk about it but you should talk about it with someone. It's not good to keep things inside."

"I know... I just..."

He took her hands in his. "What is it? I swear I will never tell another soul."

She nodded sadly. "I know, and it's so sweet of you. But it's not necessary .Everyone bound to find out sooner or later. I was seeing this man, Mark..."

"Oh, the man Frasier told me about." Niles said, surprising her with his enthusiasm.

"He seems like a nice guy. How are you two getting along?"

"Well, we..." Her voice broke and she began to sob into her hands.

"Oh Daphne, I'm sorry. I should never have... come here..." He took her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest once more.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." She sobbed. "I thought things were going so well! He took me out to the most wonderful Italian restaurant and promised to show me the most romantic night of me life! We were toasting to our future and I was so sure that he was going to make a bold move. Well, he made one all right."

Niles said nothing, but instead looked deeply into her eyes and rubbed her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"H-he... He told me that he's been seeing someone else for the past two months! Right behind my back!"

"Oh Daphne..."

"How could I have been so stupid, Dr. Crane? I thought he really loved me! I thought-."

She was in his arms yet again, soaking his shirt with her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Daphne, you've no reason to be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it's Mark, treating you so terribly. That's horrible, leading you on the way he did, and then lying about your relationship."

"Thank you." She said, sighing as she ran her hand up and down his arm. "You're being so sweet."

"Well, it's the least I can do for someone I care about."

She raised her head to look at him. "Y-you care about me?"

He smiled and brushed the hair from her face. "Of course I do. You're kind, generous and the most wonderful person I've ever known."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He held her closer and slowly rubbed her back, prompting her to close her eyes. She relished the comfort she felt in his arms.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked after a long while.

"I think so." She said, smiling at her friend. "I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me, Daphne. I just hate to see you hurting like this. And if you need me don't hesitate to call, day or night."

"But your brother-."

"Never mind what Frasier thinks. We're friends and there's nothing that says friends can't see each other when they want to."

His sweet words made her heart swell and when she looked at him again, she had a feeling that she couldn't quite explain.

"Well, I should go." He said finally. "Unless... you want me to stay."

"I'm sure you have plans." She said, strangely hoping that he didn't.

"Actually..."

"In that case, you should go. I don't want to keep you from whatever you have planned."

"Are you sure?"

Daphne sighed, wanting so much to tell him that she wanted him to stay. But it didn't seem right. She could see the way his eyes lit up when she asked if he had plans, and it wasn't right to deny him.

"I'm sure whatever you have planned is very special."

"It is! Heather and I are celebrating our one month anniversary tonight."

Her heart sank with disappointment, surprising her. "Heather?"

He sighed dreamily. "I didn't want to say anything for a while, but I can't help myself. I think I'm in love!"

"Oh... That's... wonderful, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne... I'm sorry if I upset you. I know you're still hurting over Mark and I had no right-."

"It's okay." She said forcing a smile. "I'm happy for you, Dr. Crane. I know how difficult it must be, with your marriage not working out and all. I... wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"You're welcome." She said. Before she could stop herself she kissed his cheek, surprised at how soft it was.

"Well, goodnight. And I meant what I said, Daphne. Call me anytime."

"I will." She said, her heart fluttering.

When he was gone, she sighed deeply. Her fingers went to her lips where she'd kissed his cheek. Strangely when she closed her eyes she could still imagine what his skin felt like, so soft and smooth.

But as she stared at the closed door, she couldn't ignore the tears that filled her eyes, nor the heaviness in her heart. It didn't take a psychic vision to know that these tears and heartache had nothing to do with Mark and the way he'd hurt her.

These were the tears of someone who was in love with a man she simply couldn't have;a friend who had shown her more kindness than anyone she'd ever known. The thought made her tears flow even faster.

For Niles' heart belonged to someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daphne, are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" Martin asked. "You've hardly said a word all afternoon. That's not like you." He laughed at his own joke.

Daphne wanted to reply with a sarcastic comment, but she couldn't find the words.

"Where's Dr. Crane?"

"You mean Niles?"

The mere sound of his name made her heart ache even further. "No..." She replied, her voice barely a whisper. "I-I meant his brother."  
Martin looked at her worriedly. "It's four fifteen. He's at work. His show runs from two to-."

"I know that!" Daphne snapped. "How could you possibly think that I don't know when his bloody show is? I've been living here for years!"

"Calm down, Daphne! Geez, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" she yelled. "I just... I need to talk to Dr. Crane!"

"What, now?"

"No, last week! Of course now!" she snapped. Against Martin's protests, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

She sighed in exasperation. "To talk to Dr. Crane, where do you think?"

"But Daphne, you know how he hates it when people bother him at work!"

"I don't care!" Daphne said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I have to talk to him."

"Daph, are you sure you're all right?"

She turned away, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Yes, I'm fine Mr. Crane. Or at least I will be once I talk to Dr. Crane. And even if I'm not... If I don't do this, I'll regret it forever."

Without waiting for a response, she walked out the door, headed for the KACL studios. She hated the thought of confessing her deepest secret to her boss; that she loved his brother. Just days before she wouldn't have believed it was possible to love Niles. But after he went out of his way to console and comfort her, providing a solace that she never imagined could be real.

And suddenly she saw things differently. This man, who was such a good friend, had become something more. But her world came crashing down when he told her about Heather. She could tell just by looking at him that he was in love. She knew that dreamy, far-away look well, because it was the same look she used to get when she thought about Mark.

Her chest hurt once more and she wasn't sure if it was because of losing Mark or the younger Dr. Crane. But one thing was for certain, she had to make her feelings known to someone she trusted. Someone who was sure to guide her in the right direction and provide support when she needed it most.

As much as she didn't want Frasier's advice about her breakup with Mark, she found that when it came to Niles, she needed Frasier's guidance more than ever.

As she neared the studio, she prayed that he would understand. Because if he didn't, she wasn't sure if she could stay.

Her heart beat rapidly beneath her chest and she pulled the glass door open, stepping into the inviting lobby. Without a moment's hesitation, she made her way down the winding hallways until she came to the familiar booth.

She peered into the window, smiling as she watched Frasier proudly giving advice to what was sure to be a distraught caller. And when the coast was clear, she walked into the booth, ignoring Roz's shocked look.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to Dr. Crane!"

"But the show..."

"I don't care about his bloody show!" Daphne said, finding it hard to keep her voice from breaking. "I have to talk to him now!"

"All right, but don't say that I didn't warn you. Frasier's not in a good mood today."

"Fine, Roz! Just let me talk to him, okay?"

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?"

When Daphne sighed deeply, Roz groaned with defeat. Fine, I'll try and get his attention, but you know how he is!"

"Just get him!" Daphne yelled.

Roz knocked loudly on the window and sure enough Frasier glared at her when she gave him the signal to hurry up.

"Excuse me, Matt. It seems that my producer has something to discuss. Something she deems more urgent than the problem at hand. Perhaps you wouldn't mind waiting just a few minutes while I-."

_"The hell I'm going to wait!"_ Matt yelled. _"What kind of a psychotic are you?"_

I believe the correct term is _psychiatrist_." Frasier said sarcastically.

"_No, it isn't!"_ Matt said. _"Goodbye Dr. Crane. Loser!"  
_

"Well that's just great!" Frasier yelled as the dial tone buzzed loudly throughout the studio. "What have you got to say for yourself, Roz?"

"Daphne's here and she says she needs to talk to you." Roz said over the microphone.

He turned in annoyance to see Daphne walk into the studio. "Dear God, Daphne what is so important that it couldn't wait until I got home?"

"Dr. Crane, it's urgent!"

"Oh for God's sake what is it Daphne?"

She shut the door and coaxed him to sit down in his chair, sitting down beside him.

"It's about your brother."

"Niles?"

"Of course, Niles! How many bloody brothers have you got?" She snapped. "I-I'm sorry, I just-."

Frasier's expression changed to worry. "Daphne, what's wrong? Is Niles all right?"

"Yes, he's fine. In fact he's more than fine. He's... simply wonderful." She sighed, the dreamy look returning.

"Really... Daphne, what's this all about?"

"I..."

"Daphne, if something's going on with Niles, you need to tell me."

"It's not him... It's me. I... I... I think I'm in love with him! In fact, I'm sure of it!"

Frasier's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What?"

"I-I know it's crazy, but you see... Mark broke up with me and I was so upset and-."

"I'm sorry." Frasier said, squeezing Daphne's hand. "I know how much you cared for him."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I didn't say anything because... Well... it hurt."

"Of course it does. The heart takes time to heal after it's been injured."

"That's true, but your brother came over... to see you and your father. When he saw how upset I was, he comforted me and..."

"Ah..."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I just... he's so sweet and he's handsome and thoughtful and..."

"Daphne-."

"I have a feeling that he's awfully romantic too. I keep imagining us, having a romantic dinner at-."

"Daphne-."

"I know it's crazy, because he mentioned Heather and he's most likely in love, but I can't help meself. I just keep hoping-."

"There's something you should know. Oh Lord, I wish you had mentioned your feelings for him earlier."

"Why?"

Frasier swallowed hard. "Niles came by earlier this afternoon, asking for advice about Heather."

"Oh..."

"Daphne, Niles wants to ask Heather to marry him."


	4. Chapter 4

Her heart sank and she stared at Frasier in disbelief. "Oh... I... didn't realize that it was so serious."

"Well from the way he was speaking earlier, I think it is. And I'm happy for him. After all he'd been pining away for someone for years and then-."

"He finally won her heart." Daphne finished, forcing a smile. " That's so romantic. And ... I'm happy for him too. I just... never thought I would feel this way about him. But it will pass, I suppose. I've been in love with people before and the feeling always goes away eventually."

"Daphne, are you sure you're okay with this?"

She blinked, desperately trying to hold back her tears. "Even if I weren't there's nothing I can do about it, is there? He's in love with someone else and I... guess we'll just have to remain friends, although I don't see how that's going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't very well try to be cordial when he starts bringing his w-wi-Oh bloody hell, I can't even say the word!"

"Now Daphne, I'm sure that if you just talk to Niles-."

"And say what? 'Congratulations, Dr. Crane I'm so glad you found someone to love, because now I don't have to worry about your rejecting me when I tell you that I'm in love with you!'?"

"Daphne, Niles would never-."

"Of course he would, Dr. Crane!Oh, he'd never do it in a mean way; for he's much too kind and considerate. But it doesn't matter anyway. I'll just have to get over it, I suppose. If that's even possible."

The last words were so soft that she saw Frasier strain to hear them.

"I'm sorry, Daphne."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I'll be fine."

He drew her into a warm hug and she blinked, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you at work. I'll let you get back to your show now."

"I'll see you at home, Daphne and if you'd like we can talk about this a little more."

She swallowed hard. "There's nothing to talk about."

As she returned to the booth, Bulldog and Noel broke into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You like the doc?"

"Well of course I like Dr. Crane!" She said, glaring at Bulldog. "He's my boss after all and I'm very grateful to him for everything he's done for-."

"No, not him, the little one! What's his name again?"

"_Niles_, Bulldog! His name is _Niles_! God, I can't believe you don't remember that! He's only been here a million times!" Roz answered.

"Right, Niles. The _really_ uptight one!" Bulldog laughed. "Apparently his wife couldn't handle him so now he's fallen in love with his wine collection!"

Daphne frowned at the way he was speaking about Niles. It just wasn't right.

"Leave Dr. Crane alone! He's sweet and kind and he's smarter than the lot of you put together!"

The three of them laughed once more, pointing fingers at her.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You're in love with the doc! I knew it!" Bulldog laughed. "That's hilarious!"

"What's so bloody funny about it? And it doesn't matter anyway because he's in love with someone else!"

"Yeah, _himself_!" Bulldog said, causing them to laugh even harder.

"You people are horrible!" Daphne said, disgusted by the sight of them. "All of you and that includes you, Roz! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend, Daphne but if you have the hots for Niles, you're making a huge mistake. I don't care if he's with someone else or not. And frankly I can't understand how anyone could find him remotely attractive!"

Daphne sighed as the image of Niles acme to mind; his blonde hair, sweet smile and beautiful blue eyes. And as had happened many times before, her heart beat faster.

"Goodbye, Roz. Tell Dr. Crane I'm sorry for interrupting his show and that I'll see him at home, all right?"

"Okay, Daphne but remember what I said..."

"Oh, believe me there's not a chance that I'll forget. Not now, anyway." She said, not bothering to look back at her so-called friend.

And when she closed the door behind her, she could still hear the echo of laughter from the people she thought were her friends.

They were wrong about Niles, completely wrong. He was a wonderful man and she was happy for him.

But the pain she felt knowing that she couldn't have him tore at her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days later...**

Daphne was still fuming about what Bulldog, Roz and Noel had said about Niles when the door opened, bringing her back to the present.

"Daphne, I didn't expect to find you at home." Frasier said. "Usually you're out and about on some sort of shopping spree."

She sighed deeply. "I know. I just didn't feel like going anywhere. Seems I get more enjoyment from reading a dull romance novel or watching some badly acted romantic movie."

Frasier moved foreword for a hug. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I really am. I wish I had known how you felt about Niles earlier."

Daphne tried hard to suppress her tears. "You can't blame yourself." She said, allowing her cheek to rest against the lapel of his jacket. "There's... nothing you could have done anyway."

In response he squeezed her tighter and rubbed her back. "I know this is a cliché, but if it's meant to be..."

Daphne smiled sadly and brushed away a tear. " That's awfully sweet of you to say, Dr. Crane, but I'm afraid that it's not meant to be. Niles and I that is. And it's all right. I'll just... have to move on, I suppose."

Frasier watched her with concern. "Daphne, are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Besides, you've been a big help already. Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne sniffled and forced a smile. "Well... I'm sure you're hungry, so I'll get started on your lunch."

"No rush. Why don't you relax for a while? Oh, this came for you earlier. It was sent to the station, of all places."

Astonished, she took the white envelope from Frasier and stared at it.

"This is for me?" She asked, even though her name was clearly printed on the front in neat block handwriting.

"Yes. It's rather odd that there's no return address." Frasier said, glancing at the front of the envelope. "Is it possible that you have a secret admirer?"

But she didn't return his smile. "Not in the least."

Frasier took her hand and squeezed. "Well, I'm going to do some reading in my room, but if you want to talk-."

"What about your lunch?"

"I'll get something a little later. If you like I'd be happy to make you something, but right now my mind is hungry for some good old fashioned knowledge!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. Leave it to Frasier to say something so ridiculous.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

When Frasier was gone, Daphne took the envelope and settled herself onto the sofa. She stared at the envelope wondering what could be inside; and why anyone would send her something at KACL.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she could no longer stand the suspense. And with trembling hands, she opened the envelope and removed the folded piece of paper that lay inside.

Her eyes landed on the handwriting which was exactly the same as the outside of the envelope, giving no hint as to who it could be from. Her heart rate increased as she began to read;

_Dear Daphne, _

_I'm sure you're wondering why I chose to express my feelings in a rather poorly written letter instead of confronting you face to face. Well, the truth is that Frasier is right. I'm a spineless coward. By now you're also sure to be completely confused, and I can't say that I blame you but I beg of you to please continue reading this to allow me to explain. _

_Every time I go over to Frasier's (and I realize I am there quite a bit-perhaps even more than Frasier), I would like to say that it's been to see him or Dad. And it's true that I do love them dearly; after all they are my family. _

_But I would be lying if I said that they are the only reasons I come over so frequently. The fact is, Daphne that I come over to see you. _

_You, Daphne, are the one who lights up my world and makes my heart sing. I think of you constantly night and day and when I fall asleep, you're always in my dreams and in my soul forever. _

_Daphne Moon, my angel, my goddess... All I'm really trying to say is that I love you. In fact, I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. Not just physically, but emotionally. I fear that by confessing this long hidden secret that you won't feel the same way about me. And perhaps I've angered you by even writing these words. But I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you how I feel.  
_

_I know you're wondering about Heather; the woman whom I told you that I am in love with. I was wrong about that. It's you I love, Daphne. Not her... It's always been you..._

_And I hope it always will. For I'll love you until the end of time, even if you don't feel the same about me. _

_Love with all my heart,  
_

_Dr. Niles Crane_


	6. Chapter 6

As she stared at the words, her eyes filled with tears and she could hardly believe what was seeing. Again and again she read the sweet prose, trying to let the meaning sink in.

How could this be possible? He never even hinted...

But then she understood.

How could she not have known? The signs were always there, staring her in the face; the way he comforted her when he saw that she was hurting over her breakup with Mark, his compliments on her appearance, and the way he was always there for her, many times when no one else was.

And suddenly she longed to see him; to tell him that she felt the same way.

But when she glanced at the letter again, she couldn't ignore the feeling that consumed her. The words, although beautiful, weren't written by the younger Dr. Crane; she was sure of it.

She had no proof but the feeling was so strong that she knew that she couldn't ignore it. Niles wouldn't just forget about this woman named Heather; someone whom he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with. And yet, he'd said she was wrong about being in love with her.

Her eyes fell to the neatly printed name at the bottom of the page. Who prints their name instead of signing it at the bottom of a love letter? And why on earth was it signed

"Dr. Niles Crane?"

She'd always called him Dr. Crane, but it was only out of respect. After all, his brother was her boss. But if he really and truly loved her, wouldn't he want to use his first name?

It was all too strange and coincidental. Why, just two days after she'd learned that he was planning on proposing to Heather, did she suddenly receive a letter like this?

And the most curious thing of all... Why was the letter sent to KACL? The last thing that Niles would want is for Frasier to find out about...

Her body went numb and a chill ran through her as the realization set in. She looked at the letter once more, reading the words carefully.

Oh God, how could she have been so stupid? This letter wasn't from Niles at all.

The words were blurred by the hot tears that filled her eyes and splashed onto the paper. For a few blissful moments, she almost believed that the man she loved so deeply loved her in return.

But now she knew that it was just a stupid dream; one that surely had come from watching too many romantic movies and reading too many romance novels. And without warning the memories returned, along with the hurtful words of Roz, who was supposed to be her friend.

How could Roz allow Bulldog and Noel to talk about Niles in such a hurtful way? He was the sweetest man that Daphne had ever known and she cherished his friendship. The realization that he didn't love her hurt her deeply.

But it was the fact that she'd fallen victim to the cruelest April Fool's joke that hurt her most of all.


	7. Chapter 7

Neglecting to leave a note telling Frasier or Martin where she was going, Daphne grabbed her purse and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. They were bound to be furious with her but Frasier would know where she'd gone soon enough. And Martin wouldn't stay mad at her long once he realized that her being gone meant a reprieve from his exercises.

As she entered the elevator, her tears began anew almost as soon as the doors closed. And when she walked into the first floor lobby, she didn't bother to hide her sadness.

"Afternoon, Miss Moon."

She smiled at Morrie, the friendly doorman and said a quick hello before averting her eyes and moving past him in order to venture into the outside world. Instantly a gust of wind hit her face and she shivered violently.

In her haste to leave the condo, she'd completely forgotten to put on her jacket. And she was all too aware of the curious glances of passersby who surely wondered what she was doing in a short sleeved sweater and print skirt without a jacket on such a cold, wet spring day.

But now she was so angry and hurt that she didn't care what she looked like. Anyone else would have simply driven in weather like this, but being out in the open with no protection from the warmth and cold was realizing in an odd sort of way.

However, as she neared her destination, she hoped that some of her anger would subside before she did something that she might truly regret.

After what seemed like forever, she was walking through the glass doors into the familiar KACL lobby. And when she reached the maze of hallways that led to the booth that she knew so well, her anger returned in full force.

"_Why do I even bother listening to this crap?"_ A caller was yelling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well you suck too!" Bulldog yelled, promptly hanging up on the man. He turned to find Daphne standing in front of him, holding the letter in front of his face.

"What in the hell is this? How did you get in here? We're still on the air!"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Daphne yelled, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could you do something so hurtful?"

Bulldog threw his hands up in the air. "Hey babe, I didn't sleep with you and believe me, I'd remember!"

"Bloody hell! I knew we didn't sleep together! I'm not that desperate!" Her voice broke as the tears fell faster. "I'm talking about this letter you wrote! How could you do that to me? I know you don't like Dr. Crane but I happen to love him and for you to write such a ridiculous letter and pretend it was from him! Do you have any idea how much that hurt, reading those words... knowing that Dr. Crane couldn't have possibly written them?"

Nervously Bulldog leaned against the mike. "Um... never mind her, folks, she works for Doc Crane's father and he's completely deranged. No wonder she talks so funny!"

Daphne's eyes flared with anger. "Oh, you haven't seen deranged yet, you... you..."

The door burst open as Kenny and Frasier came rushing in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kenny demanded. "I'm in my car and instead of hearing Bulldog giving his take on sports, which is what I pay him to do, I hear Daphne yelling about some ridiculous letter!"

"Which _I didn't write_!" Bulldog insisted.

"The hell you didn't!" Daphne retorted. "If it wasn't you, Bulldog, then it must have been _you_, Noel!"

Noel froze in the doorway. "What'd I do?"

"You ruined me life, that's what!" Daphne sobbed. "And you-."

Roz moved closer staring curiously at Daphne. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh please, Roz! I know you are in on this too!" Daphne cried, pacing the booth in hysterics. "You were all in on this together, weren't you?"

"Daphne, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the three of you playing this horrible trick on me! Writing that letter to make me think that it was from Dr. Crane's brother!"

"What?"

"Oh, don't play stupid, Roz! I thought you were my friend! How could you do something so horrible? You and Bulldog and Noel are the only ones who knew about me feelings for Dr Crane, and you were having such a grand time saying such horrible things about the man that I love and-."

"Daphne?"

At the familiar voice she whirled around to face the door and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Niles..."

She was so stunned that she barely realized that she was calling him by his first name.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Kenny put his hands on his hips. "I'd like to know the answer to that myself!"

But Niles stared straight at Daphne. "I... I heard you... over the radio and I was..."

Almost as if on cue, Frasier appeared in the doorway behind his brother.

"Dear God, what's going on here?" he demanded. He crossed the studio and walked to his desk, flipping the switch to turn the ON AIR light off. "Now that this nonsense isn't being broadcast all over Seattle, will someone please tell me what this ruckus is about?"

"I'll tell you all right, Dr. Crane!" Daphne cried. "Your producer and my so called friend have played a cruel trick on me and I don't appreciate it one bit! And it hurts to think that you might have been in on this too! God I can't believe this! I knew I shouldn't' have said anything!"

"Okay..." Frasier said carefully. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this bloody letter!" Daphne snapped.

"What letter?"

"The one you brought home with you! The one you said came for me here at the station. Don't you remember?"

"Well of course I remember, but I still don't understand-."

Niles walked into the studio. "Wait... I can explain! Daphne...the fault is mine."

Daphne's heart softened and she even found it easy to smile. "Dr. Crane, that's so sweet of you to take the blame for all of this but it's not necessary."

Niles smiled and moved closer. "But you see... It is necessary, Daphne. Because the letter you're holding in your hands... I wrote it."


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing and she unfolded the crumpled letter reading the words once more.

"But that's impossible..."

Niles sighed deeply. "Daphne, I-."

Frasier put his hand on his little brother's back. "I think you and Daphne should talk privately. Why don't you use that office across the hall?"

Niles smiled and patted Frasier's arm. "Thanks, Frasier."

Daphne looked worriedly at her boss, but he gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine."

As she followed Niles into the small office, her throat felt tight and her heart was racing. She closed the door behind her and stared longingly at the man she loved so much. A strangely comfortable silence passed between them after which they both spoke at once.

"Daphne-."  
"Dr. Crane-."

The coincidence made them laugh.

"Go ahead." Niles prompted

Daphne smiled and took his hand. "Dr. Crane, I'm so happy for you and Heather. I know how much you care about her."  
"Daphne."

She squeezed his hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. "Now, don't be angry with your brother." Her voice wavered and she fought with all her might to keep it from breaking. "He-he had to tell me, because ... You see... I..."

His hands framed her face as he brushed away the tears that slid down her cheeks in tiny rivers.

"You... what?"  
She swallowed hard as the tears came more quickly. "I went to see your brother, to tell him that I'm in love with you, and-."

"Oh my sweet angel..."

"Dr Crane, I-."

His lips were on hers, kissing her sweetly and she sighed at how soft his lips were. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "I love you." She said against his mouth.

He drew back then smiling as he took her into his arms and held her close, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I keep crying like this, I just... I can't believe this is really happening."

"I know, and I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you before, but like that letter said, I'm a coward, Daphne. I should have told you how I felt about you long before now. I just... I felt that I could express myself better in a heartfelt love letter. But in my haste to write it, I worded it rather poorly and when I signed it-."

"You used your professional name." Daphne finished.

Niles let out a breath. "Yes. You see... I was at my office when I wrote that and I guess I wasn't thinking properly. But how could I when all I could think of was you and how much I loved you."

She smiled through her tears and caressed his cheek. "Oh Niles..."

"Daphne, I-I'm so sorry. I should have come to you instead of writing that ridiculous letter. I had no idea it would get you so upset. I-."

She kissed his sweet lips. "Hush... You did no such thing. That was the most beautiful letter I've ever read in my life and I'm touched that you wrote it for me and-Oh God..."

"What's wrong?"

She moved away from him and panicked. "Roz must absolutely hate me!"

"Daphne-."

"Oh God, and Kenny and Bulldog and Noel-."

Before he could stop her, she ran out of the office and into the booth where she saw Roz sitting at her desk.

"Daphne, I thought you were with Niles!"

One glance at her friend reduced Daphne to tears once more and she held out her arms, inviting Roz into a tight hug.

"Daphne, my God what's wrong, honey?"

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you, Roz! I didn't mean it! I knew you would never do a thing like that to me! You must absolutely hate me!"

Roz smiled and brushed the damp hair from Daphne's cheek. "No, of course I don't hate you! I probably would have done the same thing. And Daphne, I'm sorry for those things I said about Niles. He's a good guy and I know how much he loves you."

"Thank you." Daphne said, squeezing Roz one last time. She turned her attention to Noel and took his hand. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. Can you forgive me?"

Noel blushed. "Sure, it's not the first time I've been rejected by a woman."

Feeling a bit sorry for him, she hugged Noel. "You'll find someone, I promise. I have a feeling about it. I can't quite explain it but I have a feeling that you'll be meeting someone this weekend."

Noel grinned. "Well I do have a Star Trek convention at the Seattle Center." And then he gasped. "You don't think..."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "You never know."

"Thanks, Daphne." Noel said, giving her the Vulcan sign. "Well... Live long and prosper!"

"Hey, what about me?" Bulldog demanded. "You were pretty rough on me too. Not that I mind, I mean... You are a woman and- OW!"

"Serves you right, Bulldog!" Roz said, watching with satisfaction as he rubbed the back of his head where she'd smacked him.

Daphne touched Bulldog's shoulder. "I'm sorry for blaming you."

"Well, I'm not!" Roz said, smacking Bulldog again.

Daphne couldn't help but smile. "Well... I think Dr. Crane... I-I mean Niles is waiting for me." She turned and headed for the office but stopped to embrace Frasier along the way. "I'm so sorry for me horrible outburst. I hope I didn't jeopardize your job here. Would you please tell Kenny that I'm sorry?"

"Of course I will. And don't worry about it." Frasier said. "Now, I think there's someone waiting for you."

Daphne's heart raced once more when she saw Niles sitting in the office exactly where she had left him. Within seconds she was beside him, kissing him over and over again. "I love you so much." She said breathlessly.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her cheeks, her chin, and her neck. But then she pulled away, remembering something he'd written in the letter.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced at the floor and then at him, unaware that he was holding her hands.

"I... what about Heather? You were going to marry her."

"Right... Actually Daphne I-."

"You don't just forget about someone so quickly like that! You told your brother you were going to ask her to marry you!"

"Well... I thought I loved her, but... she's not you. And I can't imagine loving anyone but you."

She gasped in surprise. "Niles..."

He kissed her again. "I know it's soon and Daphne I would never rush you into anything."

"I love you." She said again, resuming their sweet passionate kisses.

A knock on the door startled them apart. "Hey love birds, do you mind? We need to use the office." Kenny said.

Daphne smiled and took Niles hand. "Of course. Niles, would you like to go to Café Nervosa?"

Her question was rewarded with a gentle hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I would love to, my angel. Shall we?"

As they walked out of the KACL studios, their arms around one another, she leaned into Niles' embrace. And she knew without a doubt that she'd always look foreword to April 1st.

THE END


End file.
